You're Unbelievable
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Sweeney is sick, Mrs. Lovett is taking care of him. ONESHOT!


Nellie sighed, pressing the cold rag to Sweeney's forehead once more. "You are seriously sick, love. I really do think you should see a doctor."

"No," his voice was weak due to his illness, but his protestation was still strong.

"It's been two weeks and now Toby's sick as well, so I'm pretty sure you're contagious. Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" She frowned as he coughed deeply, nearly doubling over. She knew he wasn't getting any better and was afraid she'd lose him if he wouldn't let her take him to a doctor. Or maybe she could bring the doctor to him. Either way, taking care of two sick people was starting to take its toll on her.

"They're too expensive," he managed to say once the coughing fit was over.

"You're worth it," she replied sternly.

Sweeney shook his head. To him that was far from the truth.

"You _are_," she emphasized. She moved the rag to his cheek, attempting to wipe away the sweat that had gathered there.

"You're insane. Clearly."

"No, I'm in _love_, you idiot."

He blinked a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

"You heard right. I love you." She looked straight in his eyes to show she wasn't bluffing. "Now." She grabbed the tray she'd brought with her that held a bowl of soup. "Eat this, it should help a little bit." Before he could protest, she grabbed the spoon and shoved it into his mouth. She knew he was content with going hungry all the time, but it just wasn't going to fly on her watch, especially not while he was sick.

He glared at her as he swallowed the soup she'd forced into his mouth. "I know how to feed myself."

"Oh, really? I can't say I believe you 'cause I've never seen you eat. Ever. So I assumed you'd lost that knowledge." Another spoonful was put into his mouth. Another and another.

"I'm not a baby."

"Oh, yeah? You sure do act like one. One big baby afraid to let a doctor get you back to a clean bill of health. I bet Toby'll see one willingly, sooner than you." She had to be mean, at least a little bit, or the seriousness of the situation would crush her and she'd break. She couldn't let him see how weak she really was, how badly seeing him so ill hurt her. Scared her.

"You're acting like I'm dying or something."

"You could be," Nellie stated seriously. "After all, it has been two weeks. You're certainly not getting any better. So, yeah, you could be dying. And if you don't want to see a doctor, we won't really know, will we? And then I'll have been patiently waiting for fifteen years for nothing."

"At least you'll finally know what it feels like – waiting fifteen years for nothing."

"I…" She hadn't thought about that. Not that moment. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I wasn't thinking." She resumed feeding him and did so until the bowl was empty. She placed the tray back on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?" she asked, pressing the rag to his neck.

"Extremely annoyed."

Nellie paused. "Would you like to just take care of yourself, then? You should be grateful that you actually have someone to take care of you. I could very well leave you be and just focus on Toby."

"Maybe you should."

She gaped at him. "You're unbelievable. Your attitude stinks, mister. And don't think you'll get rid of me so easily, it's not gonna happen."

Sweeney sighed. He just couldn't win. He hadn't asked for any of this – getting sick, staying sick, Nellie taking care of him, and he certainly hadn't asked for her to tell him that she loves him. He could've gone the rest of his life without knowing that little fact. It would be better off for her if she hadn't told him, either. Because he knew he would never love anyone but Lucy, ever. It made the fact that they had been friends before he was sent away awkward. Proved the saying true that love ruins friendships, even if that love is only one-sided. Which it was, right? Had to be.

"Really, you should let me take you to a doctor," she stated quietly. "Please?"

He sighed again with aggravation. "Alright, alright! But then you're leaving me alone for at least two weeks to make up for the ridiculous amount of time you've spent in my hair."

"You really are unbelievable, you ungrateful bastard." But she hauled him out of bed and down the stairs. She grabbed Toby, too. Better to kill two birds with one stone.


End file.
